A New Start
by ThatOneGuy19111
Summary: Mason is thrown into the world of DDLC. He has no idea how he ended up here though, could it be by chance or did some other worldly powers throw him in? He needs to help the girls and find a way back home.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note

I'm sorry if the story formatted weirdly, it's my first time publishing and making a story like this. Also, please give me all the feedback and criticism and don't hold back either. I want to be able to improve as a writer and improve my stories. Anyway's I hope you enjoy the story

A New Start

**Chapter-1 Where it all began**

"Dialogue"

_Thoughts_

**Notes, letters, text messages**

It was just another ordinary day for me, you know the usual. Wake up, go to school, go home, relax, do homework, sleep, rinse and repeat. All the days seemed like blurs to me, it was the same thing everyday. Anyway, it was another day for me and I had arrived home to find it empty. "Hello? Anyone home?" I shouted. No response came back so I went upstairs towards my room and put my backpack down. Afterwards I went to the bathroom and took a look in the mirror.

I was... well I looked like crap, since it was after track practice. Believe me, running during the summer is like hell, especially when it reaches up to 90 °F. My hair was damp with sweat and I was sore from running the previous day before. I'm about 5'11 and I weigh around 175 Pounds. My hair color is brown and my eyes are brown and I would like to say that I'm smart since I'm taking AP classes, but anyone could do those I guess. Oh and I forgot to say, the name's Mason Visconti.

I washed up and went into the kitchen to see if any food appeared in the pantry. Luckily for me, I found some Cookies so, I snatched my precious food and took it to my room. After arriving in the previously mentioned room, I took a seat at my desk and opened my laptop. I began surfing the net for a bit, checking the news, browsing reddit, and watching youtube. Eventually, I began going through folders of stuff I had saved up from over the years. After reminiscing for a bit, something caught my eye. A game titled "DDLC" with its pink logo, I was stumped for a moment until I realized what game it was. "Huh, I thought I deleted this game." I said to no one in particular. I was about to put the game into the trash when I stopped myself and remembered what was in the files. I pulled out the .chr files out of the game and took a look at each one. Sayori, Yuri, Natsuki, and Just Monika. I chuckled a bit at the game that made me cry a few years ago, it was the first game that actually made me cry. When I first saw it, I thought it was another dating sim. Low and behold, it's a psychological horror game that breaks the 4th wall. After looking back on those memories I put the .chr files back into the game folder. Afterwards, I went about my day as usual, I did chores and fed the dog. Oh yeah , I forgot to mention I have a dog named Prince and he's an alaskan malamute, although he's still a pup he likes to run around the house and make a mess. I also have a sister and an older brother, but my older brother left after college and my sister isn't home. Anyway, it was until I went to bed that things got spicy. I laid in bed staring up at my ceiling and let useless thoughts fill my head until I drifted off to sleep. This was where it all began.

When I woke up, I found myself being pelted by water. _What the hell?_ I then realized I was outside and there was rain pouring down on me in the middle of the street. _Where the hell am I?_ Nothing looked familiar to me, there were houses lined up and they all looked the same. I stumbled around for a bit and tried to locate where I was. "Hello? Somebody? Anybody?" What I said didn't matter since no one heard, I think. I began digging through my pockets checking what I had. I found my phone or at least I think it was my phone**.** I also found my wallet with cash and… keys? "Mason? What are you doing out here?" I spun around to see a girl slightly shorter than me with a worried expression, it was dark so I couldn't make her out well.

"What? Where am I? Who are you?" I asked

"It's Sayori, your neighbor. We met last week, don't you remember?" She said

I looked at her, confused and scared. _Who the hell is this girl and where am I?_ She suddenly grabbed me by my hand and began pulling me towards one of the houses. "Come on, let's get you home." I decided to play along for now since she seemed to know who I was. We arrived at one of the houses and the girl tried opening the door. "Mason, do you have your keys?" she asked. _My keys? Oh right._ I pulled out the key from earlier and slipped it into the lock and opened the door.

Once we got in, she turned on the lights and I took a look at her. She was just short as I had guessed. In addition to that her hair was short and oddly enough she had an unnatural coral pink tint to her hair, it looked dyed. She was wearing a pink shirt with shorts and a little red bow in her hair. "Mason what were you doing out there?" She asked with a worried expression. "I… I got lost." Yeah I know it wasn't the best lie, but I didn't have enough time to think of something else. "You got lost? In front of your own house?" She asked with a confused look. "Yeah…" I said sheepishly. "Mason are you okay? You seem… weird."

"No, I'm fine. I just got confused is all." I lied

"Well, okay just go to bed early since we have school tomorrow." She informed

"Okay." _The fuck is going on, _I wondered.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Mason. Goodnight." And with that she left out the door. I took a look around the house, there was a kitchen connected with the living room, a laundry room and a couple of spare closets. There was an upstairs with a restroom, a guest bedroom, an empty bedroom with a king size bed, and a smaller room with a twin sized bed. _Jesus I'm starving_ I thought to myself. I went to the kitchen and found some snacks and munched down on them quickly. I found some cup ramen and decided to cook, bake? I don't know what's the right word, but I made myself some ramen. I also found a note on the kitchen counter which read.

**Mason, your Mother and I are going away on a business trip, we won't be back for at least a week or two. We've left you with money to buy groceries and other essentials. Please try to go to school even though we're not there. We hope to get back soon. Love Dad and Mom.**

_Mom and dad are away on a business trip? _That was the least of my worries, right now I was trying to figure out where the hell I was. I just woke up in the middle of the street and I had to be led into my own house by someone I didn't even recognize. All the worrying made me tired so I went into the room that had the twin size bed since I felt guilty if I slept in my parents' bed. I got into bed and almost immediately something came to mind. _Wait that girl, she looked familiar. The way she was dressed and especially her hair color. What did she say her name was… Sayori?_ That's the part where I had a mental breakdown. After calming myself down I began thinking of a logical solution as to why I was here. The one I could come up with was that, I was trapped in a fucking video game. The "how's?" and "why's?" would have to wait for tomorrow since I was still exhausted, so I crawled into bed and drifted off to sleep.

_**Chapter 1 End**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter-2 A New Start**_

"Dialogue"

_Thoughts_

**Notes, letters, text messages**

***actions***

Mason's POV

_I gently open the door…_

_What?_

_What the hell?_

The image I was seeing was the girl from earlier, Sayori. She was hanging by a noose and there was blood dripping from her fingers. She tried clawing herself out of the noose, but it was too late. _Too late… I could never save her no matter how hard I tried._ I wake up screaming, clutching my chest since it feels like my heart is about to burst. A minute later I begin sobbing uncontrollably. _God, I'm so sorry Sayori, I'm so damn sorry. _"I promise I won't let that happen, I swear my life on it."

After more sobbing and feeling sorry for both myself and Sayori, I checked the time, it was 5:00 am. I didn't have a clue what time school started so I decided the earlier I got there the better. I got out of bed and went into the bathroom to take a shower. After getting out of the shower I went to check my rooms wardrobe, which apparently the only other clothes I had beside the school uniform which was a few t-shirts, jeans, and a single black blazer. _Great, I'm going to have to go buy clothes later._ After putting on my uniform, I went to the bathroom and took a look in the mirror. The blazer and everything fit me perfectly, a little too perfectly if you asked me. I headed downstairs and into the kitchen to see what food I had lying around. I checked the cabinets and by god they were stocked. _So much food, so little time._ I decided to start with something basic, I grabbed a generic looking cereal box with the name "Frootie Loopies." That tasted delicious, _Finally some good fucking food_. I looked around my house some more as to pass sometime. After examining stuff around, I checked the time, it was 6:30 am, I decided it was time to go. As I headed out the door a thought came to mind, _maybe I should go knock on sayori's door and wake her up, wait which one was her house?_ I looked at the 2 houses besides mine and she did say she was my neighbor so it was either the left or right house. I took a chance and knocked on the house to the left of mine, I heard some movement inside. The door opened to reveal Sayori who it seemed like she had just woken up.

"Mason? What are you doing here?" The tired looking girl asked "I came by to wake you up, and judging by the look of you it seems like you had stayed awake all night, didn't you tell me to go to bed early yesterday?" I said as I patted down a piece of her hair which was sticking up. "I couldn't go to sleep last night because of the rain." She did her little signature pose where she stuck her two index fingers together. "Alright, but come on, we got to go to school." and with that I turned and began to walk towards… Wait where was school? "Mason where are you going? The schools that way." Sayori pointed towards the opposite direction of where I was headed. "I knew that, I was just testing you." I say trying to play it off. Sayori giggles. "You're funny, Mason" And with that we're off.

I began to follow Sayori who was skipping along the way.

"Mason, today's your first day at school right? You told me last week that you just moved here with your family and that you were starting school next week."

"Yeah that's correct… I think." I whispered that last part to myself since I still didn't have any idea how I ended up here.

"Can I show you around the school then?"

"Sure, I don't see why not."

"Yay!" Sayori practically jumped as she yelled that. It was strange seeing Sayori in person, she seemed so happy and bubbly. It's a shame what happened to her in the game, I always thought it was a gruesome way to go ya know, hanging. Her coral pink hair made her stand out a lot, it was wavy at the ends and it was very messy and unkempt. She seemed very "Cute". Then again all of the girls in the literature club were cute. _Shit I almost forgot about the others. I should bring up clubs or something with Sayori._

"Say, Sayori, are there any interesting clubs to join at the school?"

Almost immediately her eyes light up, "Yes! There's my favorite club, The literature club! You should join Mason, I really think you'd really enjoy it!."

"Really? Well, I guess I'll check it out later."

"I'll bring you there after school!" She says with obvious joy in her voice. After a few more minutes of small talk and walking we finally arrived at the school. I then notice the other students which begin to swarm the school gates. _What? These characters look so real, the other students were never shown in-game, they were only mentioned_. Suddenly, Sayori breaks my thoughts "Mason, do you have your schedule with you?" _Shoot I forgot about my schedule. "_Uhh, no I don't have my schedule." I say.

"Come on, let's go pick up your schedule at the office." Sayori says as she begins skipping towards what seemed to be the main office. When we arrived at the office where we were greeted by the staff. "Hello there sayori, is there anything that you need?" I decided to let Sayori speak in my place since it seemed that the staff knew who she was.

"My friend Mason is new to the school and he needs his schedule. Could you get it for him, please?"

"Mason? The new student? Sure I'll get his schedule just wait right here." We waited for a few seconds as the staff member printed out my schedule and handed it to me. "Thanks" I said, but got no "Your welcome" back, how rude. We stepped out of the office and Sayori grabbed me by my hand and said "Come on, I'll show you around like I said!" Woah, this girl was stronger than she looked. She dragged me as if I was a feather, or maybe she's just really happy to show me around.

"Sayori stop dragging me around, you'll make it seem like we're a couple or something."

"Eh?, Oh s-sorry, Mason~." Sayori blushed a bit.

Sayori showed me where the school library was and where the gym and study hall were. After a few more minutes of Sayori dragging me around the school, the bell finally rang. "See you after school, Mason, and don't forget about the literature club!" Sayori yelled as she ran towards her class. I gave her a little wave as she left, then I took a look at my schedule. It seemed there were seven periods in total. 1st period was P.E, 2nd was English, 3rd was math, and 4th was history, then lunch followed by 5th which was science, 6th was Culinary Arts, 7th was study hall.

I began heading towards 1st taking notice of the surroundings. The gym was situated near the end of the school across the track field._. _I got to the P.E locker room and explained to the teacher that I was a new student. They gladly gave me my locker number and combination. I opened my locker and looked at the P.E clothes, it was a plain shirt with my name on it along with some basketball shorts with my name on it. After attendance we were told to do a lap. I was going to keep a low profile, but since I wanted to show off my running skills I zoomed ahead of the class. As I ran past the other students I heard whispering, "Is that the new student?" or "Jesus, the new kid is fast." I finally made it to the front where something caught my eye. Her long luscious brown hair and that white bow of hers caught my attention, but I couldn't stop now so I kept running. She then took notice of me and began to slow down, I got a good look at her face, those emerald eyes informed me of who it was. It was the most popular girl at the school and the president of the Literature club, Monika. I decided to mess with her and gave her a wink as I sped past her, but jesus was she fast. She could easily catch up to me with no problem, still I've been running track for years now and I wasn't about to let myself get humiliated so I began to pick up the pace and sped ahead of her. Thankfully, I reached the end of the lap and began to catch my breath, as Monika caught up to me she whispered something into my ear. "See me after class." _Jesus she got really close to me, student sees popular girl after class eh? _I shake the thought off and continue on with P.E although I did hear whispering about me and monika so that wasn't good. After class, as I was walking outside of the gym I was pulled aside by Monika, who asked "Mason, is that you?" It looked as if she was about to cry, I grabbed her hand and led her to where no one would see us. "Yes it's me, Monika. I bet you have a ton of questions right now, but please wait till after the club. I don't want people to get the wrong idea about us." I winked at her, causing her to blush and say "Well, too late for that~." Suddenly Monika lunges at me and has me in a hug. I was taken aback by this because… well I wasn't expecting Monika to be this open with her affection, but nonetheless I hugged her back.

"You know how long I've been waiting to do that, to finally hug you?" Monika has tears flowing down her face and they begin to stain my blazer. "Shh, it's okay, I'm here now that's all that matters." After a few more seconds of hugging, Monika finally let's go and says "I have to cut this short, but I'll see you at the club." With that Monika takes her leave and heads towards the main building. _Shit I just realized, her tits were pressing against me. I hit the fucking jackpot holy shit man! _I fist bump the air in victory for feeling monika's precious breast against me… Yeah I know I'm a pervert, but come on it's **THE** Monika we're talking about here. My thoughts are broken by the school bell ringing. _Crap_. I rush towards the school to get to 2nd period, English.

I arrive to class just as the bell rings and I take a seat at an empty chair. While waiting for attendance to end, I hear the teacher say "Yuri!" Followed by a quiet "Here." I turned around and sure enough, there was Yuri in all her glory with her face in a book. After the teacher is done taking attendance, they say "Alright, everyone find a partner for reading." Still taken aback by the abrupt change in pace, everyone suddenly already has a partner except for me and Yuri… lucky me. I walk to the seat next to Yuri and ask "Is this seat taken?" She doesn't hear me. I repeat myself and Yuri is brought back to reality and sheepishly says "S-sorry, I-I didn't hear you. N-no this seat isn't taken."

"It's fine, anyway what book are we reading?"

"We're r-reading Romeo and Julie, by William Shakespeare. I'm s-sorry to ask this b-but are you new?"

"Yes, I'm the new student. I just moved here last week. The name's Mason." I hold out my hand for her to shake

"Y-yuri, it's nice to m-meet you" She returns the gesture and shakes my hand

"Likewise, Yuri, but anyway we should probably get on with reading." _How is she accidently being so cute, but man she's really shy._

"We r-really should." And with that I move my desk next to Yuri's and she sets down her book for both of us to read. I somehow manage to keep up with Yuri's reading pace as she turns the book with grace. Unfortunately it's hard to focus since both of our shoulders are practically touching. _Oh man I'm getting a side view of her 'posture', these puppies look like they're about to bust out of her blazer! _Suddenly my thoughts are broken by the teacher telling us to discuss what we read. I discuss Romeo and Juliet with Yuri and she seems less shy than before so that's a plus. Me and Yuri are cut off by the bell ringing, but before I leave I tell Yuri "I enjoyed reading and discussing with you today. Is it okay if we do it again tomorrow?" Suddenly she turns bright red and begins to stumble over her words "Y-you w-want t-to read with m-me again?" _Man she's blushing a ton. _"Yes I'd like to read with you again tomorrow if that's okay with you?" Suddenly Yuri musters up enough courage and says "Y-yes I'm okay with that and I'd also like to read with you tomorrow." She then suddenly speeds off. _That was strange to say the least._

I began to head to 3rd period which was math, which went by relatively quickly and was pretty boring. After that I went to 4th for history and as soon as I walked in, I'm greeted by none other than Sayori. "Hi, Mason!" I looked to where sayori was and unfortunately for me she was surrounded by a bunch of her friends who happened to be girls. I know this wasn't going to end well, but I went over to her and sat in an empty chair next to her. "Everyone meet Mason, he's my neighbor who moved her last week and just started school today." _Let me try not to embarrass myself in front of all these girls_. "Sup ' ''" I said in my most chad voice. Or at least that's what I wish I said, but instead I said "Wuss poppin Jimbos." All the girls gave me the most wtf look before laughing their asses off, meanwhile Sayori just looked at me confused. Thankfully the teacher alerted the class to their presence and began with roll call, which stopped me from embarrassing myself further. During the lecture I heard Sayori's friend whisper to her, "You're friend, Mason seems pretty funny. Is that why you always seem to... " I couldn't make out the rest of what she was saying. Afterwards we were assigned partners and fortunately I got Sayori. She seemed to have an idea of what were talking about during history which was World War I and World War II, although she seemed saddened by the idea of people slaughtering each other. Sayori's friends asked me questions about why I came here and what it was like where I used to live and I tried my best to answer them without lying, but they seemed unsatisfied with my answers. "Mason, can I see your schedule." Sayori asked while she did her signature pose. I handed her my schedule and she said "I'll come pick you up after study hall so we can walk to the club." I nodded and continued doing my history work until Sayori began asking for help on her work which I agreed to help her with.

"Mason, you're speeding through the questions really fast, you must be really smart if you know these." Sayori says with an expression of awe on her face

"Sayori, these are really easy. All you really have to do is pay attention in class, but you keep doodling smiley faces on your hand."

"Wah? But class is so boring Mason, besides these smiley faces are really cute, look." Sayori then proceeds to shove her hand in front of my face, the smiley faces in question are quite simple looking, but cute nonetheless. "I'm going to be honest with you, those are cute. They're almost as cute as you, Sayori." Sayori starts to blush and begins to say something when she's cut off by her friend. "Ooooh, did you hear that girls? Mason thinks Sayori is cute." I feel my blood begin to rush to my face and stay quiet as I hear Sayori's friends begin asking me questions about what I think of Sayori or what I like about her. Thankfully I'm saved by the bell, literally, and everyone began to pack up.

"Bye Mason, I'll see you after study hall so we can go to the club!" Sayori yells as she practically runs out the classroom door. _Wait, next period's lunch. Maybe we have different lunch periods? _I head towards the cafeteria and wait in line for my food. While in line I see a shade of pink amongst the crowd, Natsuki? My thoughts are cut off by the lunch lady, "Where's your cash?" _My cash? Oh shoot we have to pay for lunch? _I pull a 5 out of my pocket and hand it to the worker and in turn I receive my food which honestly looked delicious. I take my tray and look for a table to sit at, but it seems they're all taken so I decided to head to the school rooftop. As I'm heading up the stairs I hear a commotion on the staircase so I decided to investigate. I peek my head around the corner and see a group of girls surrounding a smaller one with pink hair. I eavesdrop in and hear them berating the one with pink hair, "Ugh, why do you like manga, that's like so dumb." Another one suddenly speaks up and says, "Yeah, only guys should read stuff like that, are you a guy Natsuki? Maybe you are because of how flat your chest is." _This isn't good. _I put my food tray on a nearby bench and approached the group. I think I should try to intimidate them, it usually works with these types of people.

"*ahem* Hello?."

"What do you want?" What seems to be the leader of the group asks. "Well for starters I want you to leave her alone."

"Listen here buddy, you don't want to mess with us. Trust me, we know people who can ruin someone like you."

"Listen I don't want to hurt you ladies, but if you don't get out of here things are going to go real bad, real fast."

I take a step forward, the leader steps back. "Come on girls, lets go." I get some angry glares from them as they leave. _I'm glad that's over, but I'm guessing I could've handled things more civilized. _I approach Natsuki and ask, "Are you okay?" She nods and says "I was fine... I didn't need you stepping in to save me." She crosses her hands and turns her head.

"Well it looked like I did need to step in because you just stood there doing nothing."

"I did that because I don't want her boyfriend and his friends to cause me more problems." As she says that her stomach grumble and she turns bright red. "You want my food?" I point to my tray on top of the bench. "Yes! Wait, no… I don't know, maybe I do, maybe I don't." _Wow this girl's a handful… _"Do you want my food? Yes or no?" I hand her my tray, she takes it like she was smeagol protecting his ring. I sit down at the bench with her and watch as she eats her food ravenously. _Wow her dad really doesn't feed her does he… What a scumbag._ She finishes up the tray and looks away from me, "Thanks." She mutters. "The names Mason, what's yours?" I mean I already knew her name, but I just wanted to gain her trust, ya know? "It's Natsuki." Just as she says that the bell rings and she takes off without warning. _Jeez, what is it with these girls and running out right as the bell rings._ I shake the thought and look at my schedule which says my next period is Science. Overall, science was your run of the mill class, you know the one where all you do is stare at the window or keep yourself locked in your thoughts until class is over. Luckily for me class went by relatively quickly and I began heading towards my next period which was culinary arts.

_This class is going to turn me into Gordon Ramsay or some shit…great._ I took a step into class and immediately I noticed the pinkette named Natsuki, I took a step towards her and it looked like she noticed me as well. I sat down at her table and for a split second I could see a smile before it was replaced by a scowl, "Why'd you sit right here? You could've sat anywhere else, but here." _Once a Tsundere, Always a Tsundere. _"What if I like it here, huh? What if I like you? What'chu gonna do about it?" She turns a bright red and looks around to see if anyone is watching, she then proceeds to punch my arm. _Christ, that hurt. She's actually stronger than she looks, I don't believe it. But she's so malnourished… how? _"That's what you get… dummy." After attendance we were told to find someone to partner with for the rest of the year. _What is it with teachers and partnering people up?_ I looked at natsuki, she looked back at me. We immediately knew what we had to do, so we partnered up as expected.

"I'm only partnering up with you because I don't know anyone else in the class, got it?"

"Yeah, yeah… Baka."

"What'd you say?" I turn and see natsuki giving me a death stare.

"Uhh, I didn't say anything at all."

"Hmph, that's what I thought. By the way, leave the cooking to me, you do the easy stuff like bringing the ingredients or whatever."

"Fair enough, but don't start complaining that you're doing all the hard work."

"What makes you think I'll complain? I can handle the work. Are you judging me because I'm the smallest one here?" _Wow she really is tsundere…. _"No, I'm not judging you. You're obviously capable of handling things on your own, I just don't want you to start complaining when things get rough, understand?" Natsuki crosses her arms then says "Whatever." Afterwards, the teacher calls us to get ingredients from the table at the front, I of course go up since I'm doing the "easy stuff." Baking class is a whole lot of running back and forth between tables gathering stuff all while I'm getting criticized by Natsuki. I should've mentioned this earlier, but we're supposed to be making cupcakes which I'm betting are what Natsuki gives to the MC at the club. After more banter from chefsuki, we finally finished with the cupcakes. "Now they just need a few finishing touches." Natsuki then proceeds to frost the cupcakes into the shapes of little cats with whiskers. A little while later the teacher is done judging the cupcakes and announces, "Class! It seems everyone did a good job baking cupcakes. Since everyone did so well I'm allowing you to take them home with you." I take a look at the cupcakes. _Wow these look good, like really fucking good and they're cute too._ I didn't realize it, but I was drooling as I was admiring the cupcakes, I think it was because I didn't eat lunch. "You hungry?" My drooling is cut off by natsuki.

"Yeah I'm starving, by the way these look good."

"Really? Well, I guess you can have one." Natsuki handed me one of the cupcakes. I examine the cupcake carefully, _wow she really puts a lot of work into baking, huh. _Out of the corner of my eye I see Natsuki staring at me, waiting for my reaction.

"Are you gonna keep staring or what?"

"Just take a bite out of it already, jeez!"

I do as told, and I'm met by an explosion of flavor in my mouth. _I don't think I've tasted anything this good, mmmh._ "Finally, some good fucking food." I hear Natsuki giggling as I say that. _Wow she really is cute when she doesn't have that scowl on her face._ I join in laughing with Natsuki and soon enough we're both laughing loud enough for the whole class. "Natsuki, Mason, please quiet down" I compose myself and look at the teacher and give an understanding nod… whatever that means.

"By the way Natsuki, I heard that you like manga."

"Yeah what about it? You have a problem with me reading manga?"  
"It's the opposite actually. It's not often that you hear about a girl reading manga you know? I was wondering if you had any good recommendations."

"Huh? Oh yeah well you should read Parfait girls, it's really good." Natsuki gives me a smile as she tells me this. _She may not seem that happy, but she's probably screaming joy to be sharing something she likes with a friend… well I guess I'm her friend now._

"Alright, I'll be sure to keep that in mind."

"You better, I hope you're not just saying that just so I can get off your back." She gives me a glare.

"Well if you don't believe me, how about you read it with me tomorrow?"

"Really? Well I guess it'll be fine." Natsuki begins blushing a bit then she crosses her hands over one another.

**Dinnnnnngggg. **_There goes the bell and she's gonna rush out in 3, 2, 1…. And there she goes running out of class._ What's next? Oh right it's study hall time. I head outside of the main building and look across the field where I spot a building with a dome shaped top made of glass. As I enter the building, I noticed the light piercing through where the previously mentioned dome shaped top. I look around and see students on their computers and phones, some of them even sleeping. _So much for this being study hall. _I find somewhere quiet to sit which seems to be away from the rest of the students. _What to do, what to do? Oh maybe I should write a poem right now so then tomorrow I'll already have it done. _It takes me a while to think of a good one to write, but eventually I'm able to write something that I think the girls will like and appreciate. It took me a good 15 minutes coming up with one, but now that I'm done I don't know what else to do so I decided to take a look at my phone. _Huh? It's locked maybe it's the same password that I used for my phone in the real world. _I input the code which fortunately seems to have worked. I mess around with my phone for a bit looking at the different apps I have installed, I have plenty of games and I have a social media, but I haven't posted anything it seems. I look through my contacts and find my parents numbers along with Sayori's. After a bit more tweaking with my phone, the bell rings and I head outside of the building. _Wait isn't sayori supposed to come pick me up so we can go to the club? I should probably wait for her._ I wait around a bit and in the distance I see Sayori running towards me. "MASON OVER HERE!" She's flailing her arms around and yelling which draws looks from other students. I jog over to her so she would stop her screaming.

"You know how to cause a scene Sayori."

"Eh? What do you mean."

I nudge her arm and whisper to her "Look at the students around us, they're staring because of you."

"Sorry, Mason." Sayori puts together both index fingers and has a sad look on her face

"It's fine, just try to be more mindful of your surroundings, okay?" I pat her head and she gives a smile as she tells me "Don't worry, Mason, I will."

I follow Sayori to the school and upstairs to where third year classes are held. Eventually Sayori stops at a generic looking classroom door and as she enters she yells "Hello everyone! I brought a new member today!"

I follow after her and I'm greeted by the lavender lass who says "Welcome to the Literature club. It's a pleasure to… Ma-mason?"

"Huh you two know each other?"

"Yeah, you see we both have the same English period and we partnered-" I'm cut off by a certain short pink haired girl.

"Seriously? You brought a… Oh it's you."

"Wah? You also know Natsuki? Mason you're already making friends, that's great… really great." Sayori says that last part without much enthusiasm.

"Ah, Mason, What a nice surprise! Welcome to the club!"

"Hey, Monika. It's great seeing you again." All the girls look surprised except for Monika. "Mason, you know all of them already? I guess we don't have to introduce you anymore."

"Well, it's kind of funny seeing you all here, it's almost like fate brought us together you know."

I take this moment to look around and inspect each girl. Everyone looks the same as they do in the game, only they look real, like, real life real. Sayori sounds very enthusiastic when she speaks, she's also very loud. Monika's voice sounds like an angel, but an angel that could easily take control of the whole room if she pleased. Yuri sounds very scholarly, like she's knowledgeable on things, (which she is of course) yet she's timid. Her voice is a bit deep, but that just fits her personality better. Natsuki's voice is more high pitched than the others and she sounds very cuteys, but god damn is it annoying when she's scolding you. I notice Natsuki standing next to yuri, _Wow compared to Yuri, Natsuki's bust size doesn't even begin to match Yuri's glorius- _"What are you looking at? If you want to say something, say it."

My ogling is broken by Natsuki, "It's nothing I was just… comparing sizes."

"What did you say? You better not have said what I think you just said."

"Oh okay, then what did I say?"

"You were comparing our breast, you PERVERT!"

"No I was not, and even if I was what are you gonna do about it?" _I mean the worst she could possibly do is send me to the office for sexual harassment or something but I doubt that Natsuki would do something like_\- "Oof" I am suddenly whacked by Natsuki in the gut. "I'm going to hit you, that's what I'm going to do." _God, that hurt. _After recovering from the surprise punch I noticed that while me and Natsuki were arguing the rest of the girls went and formed a circle of desks. I noticed that there's a spot between Sayori and Monika so I decided to take a seat there. As I sit down I notice Natsuki and Yuri walked over to the corner of the room where Natsuki grabs a foil covered tray and Yuri grabs a tea set.

"Mason, how did you meet Monika and Natsuki?"

"Huh? Oh I met Monika during P.E where I caught up to her while running and Natsuki during baking class where we partnered up."

"Yeah, he's really fast. I don't know how he managed to catch up to me so quickly. How are you so fast, Mason?"

"Well, back in my old school, I was running track so I guess that's why"

"You ran track? Why didn't you tell me?"

"You never asked, besides I don't like boasting about stuff people don't ask me about." As I say this I notice Natsuki and Yuri marching back to the table with the cupcakes and tea set in hand. "Okay are you ready? Ta-daa!" Natsuki lifts the foil off the tray to reveal a dozen white fluffy cupcakes decorated to look like little cats. The whiskers were drawn with icing and little pieces of chocolate were used to make the ears, just like what I saw back in culinary arts. "I had no idea that you were so good at baking, Natsuki!" Natsuki takes a look at me, "Yeah, well I did have some help making them." I raise an eyebrow at her. "Just hurry up and take one, except for you, Mason! After what you did earlier and besides you already had one today." I cross my fingers over one another to make a begging gesture, "Aww, really? Come on, not even one?" Natsuki hesitates a bit before saying, "Ugh, fine. If you really like them that much then I guess you can have one more." _Yes!_ I quickly snatch one of the succulent cupcakes and take a bite out of it. The explosion of flavor in my mouth is worth all that hard work from earlier today. I notice that the girls had already taken bites out of there's, but what caught my eye is how Monika seemed so taken back by the cupcakes. _Maybe this is her first time actually tasting food? From what I remember we only get a description of the cupcakes and we never even get to really see them._

"That was so good Natsuki." Sayori talks with her mouth full and already has bits of icing on her face.

"I agree with Sayori, these cupcakes are really delicious, Natsuki." Natsuki seems rather pleased with herself since everyone is enjoying her cupcakes. Meanwhile, Yuri returns to the table with the tea set in hand. She places teacups carefully in front of each of us before setting the teapot next to the tray of cupcakes. "Don't worry, Mason, I got permission from the teachers to keep the tea set here. After all, doesn't a hot cup of tea help you enjoy a good book?"

"Ahh, I guess you're right. Although I rather have something like hot chocolate or coffee."

"Don't let yourself get intimidated. Yuri's just trying to impress you~." Monika suddenly joins in on the conversation. "Eh?! T-That's not…" Yuri seems taken aback by what Monika said so I decided to save the conversation before it got awkward. "Well if she is trying to impress me, it's working. Besides, who said I was getting intimidated? Anyway, drinking tea while reading may not be a past time for me, but at least I enjoy a good book. Although I wouldn't mind any tea…"

"I'm glad" Yuri faintly smiles to herself in relief. Monika raises an eyebrow and smiles at me. "So, what made you consider the Literature Club?" _Well I can't tell them that I joined because I'm trying to save each of them. _"Umm… Well I joined because I sincerely enjoy reading. It's a hobby of mine that I've always had since I was young, I mean the way the words make you picture an image in your head or maybe it's because it's a nice change of pace from everything else." At the corner of my eye, I catch Yuri staring at me… really...strangely. "Also because I didn't really have anything else to do outside of school so I thought this would help pass time." Monika seems to believe what I said and does her signature pose where she puts one hand on her hip and raises the other and she tells me "We'll make sure you feel right at home, okay? As president of the Literature Club it's my job to make the club fun and exciting for everyone!" Suddenly, Sayori chimes in, "Monika really is a great leader!" Yuri nods in agreement. "I'm surprised there aren't that many people in here yet. Isn't it difficult starting a club?"

"You could put it that way. Not many people are willing to put effort into starting something brand new…. Especially when it's something that doesn't grab your attention like literature. You have to work hard to convince people that you're both fun and worthwhile. But it makes school events like the festival that much more important. I'm confident we can all really grow this club before we graduate. Right everyone?"

"Yeah!"

"We'll do our best."

"You know it!"

Everyone enthusiastically agrees. _Such different girls, all interested in the same goal… They're all pretty cute as well. How am I going to be able to keep up with them… _"So, Mason, what kind of books do you like to read?" My thoughts are broken by Yuri who still seems rather shy, but less than before. "Hmm, well I don't really have any preference of genre. I'll read anything if it peaks my interest even if it is something like manga or horror." I said manga because I wanted to catch Natsuki's interest along with Yuri's by saying horror. It did seem to work since I see Natsuki poke her up after hearing the word "Manga,"

"I see. Mason, do you read often?"

"No not really, I only read if I'm alone since I can concentrate better and if I have time to spare. What about you Yuri?"

"Well, let's see…" Yuri traces the rim of her tea cup with her finger. Yuri goes on about her usual dialogue about her liking stories that make complex stuff or whatever and then monika joins in, then Natsuki…. Blah blah blah.

"Ehehe, your cupcakes, your poems… Everything you do is just as cute as you are~" Sayori walks behind Natsuki and puts her hands on her shoulders. "I'm not cute!"

"Hol up, Natsuki you write your own poems?"

"Ehh, sometimes I guess. Why do you care?"

"I care because I also write my own poems. Maybe you and I can share them sometime?"

"N-No! You wouldn't like them" Natsuki averts her eyes

"Come on, your poems are probably better than mine." I gave her a thumbs up which didn't seem to reassure her. "Well… Maybe" Out of nowhere Monika joins the conversation. "Do you have experience writing poems as well, Mason? Maybe if you share some of your work, you can set an example and help Natsuki feel comfortable enough to share hers."

"Yeah, but I don't write them very often and besides, right now I don't feel comfortable sharing unless everyone else were to write a poem." Suddenly Sayori speaks up with a sad expression and says, "Aww… I wanted to read everyone's poems." Everyone sits quietly for a few seconds and then the silence is broken by Monika. "Okay! I have an idea everyone~ Let's all go home and write a poem of our own, so the next time we meet, we can share them with each other. That way everyone is equal"

"I'm okay with that."

"Yeah! Let's do it."  
"Well if you insist…"

"Sure I guess."

Everyone seems to agree with Monika's suggestion. _Isn't this when I'm supposed to say that I, or I mean the MC is supposed to say that he hadn't even decided that he was gonna join. Fortunately I'm not MC. _"Alright girls, I've decided that I'm officially joining the Literature Club!" I say enthusiastically. Slowly I see each of the girl's faces light up, but I'm soon bushwhacked by Sayori who has me in a hug. "I'm so glad you joined the club, Mason!" _She's squeezing… life… out of… me. _After some happy remarks from the girls, the club is officially over. "Do you wanna walk home, Mason?" I nodded and began walking towards the classroom door with Sayori until I'm stopped by Monika. "Mason, can I talk to you for a minute." I look to Sayori who nods her head and says "I'll wait for you by the school gate." I head over towards Monika who's stacking some papers on the teacher's desk. "So what did you wanna-AAH!" Suddenly Monika has me in a hug which took me by surprise and made me scream a bit. Monika giggles for a bit before saying "You kind of screamed like a girl just now."

"Wah, me? No way. I'm like the only guy in the literature club so I have to be as manly as possible."

"Okay, whatever you say~ Anyway I wanted to ask you about how you ended up here along with one other thing."

"Okay, I don't really know how I ended up here. So basically I just fell asleep in my bed and woke up in the middle of the street and I was brought home by sayori. Although, the most important thing I could think of was back in my reality where I was looking at the DDLC app before I was interrupted by other things."  
"Interesting. I also wanted to tell you that it seems that the world has expanded. Millions of files are being added every second. The files include objects such as food and people, which would explain as to why the other students are now people or something similar to that."

"Wait, you still have your coding powers?" I raise an eyebrow at her

"Don't worry, Mason, I promise I won't do anything like in the original game. Although, the only reason I did that was because I was following the script, but now I can move freely and make my own path as you can see." She spins around and her skirt twirls along with her.

"I guess I trust you, but still you can never be too careful around a yandere." She frowns at the word 'yandere.'

"Really? Yandere? You know, you could try being a little nicer since I'm no longer a piece of software."

"Come on, I was only joshing you, alright? Let's leave it there." _Joshing means to tease someone in a playful way…. Wait why am I saying this to myself? I already know the definition._

"Anyway, you should probably head home now since, Sayori is waiting for you by the gate. Oh, before you go we should exchange numbers so we can contact each other."

After exchanging numbers, I begin to head down to the first floor and head to my locker where I put my books and school supply away, soon enough I emerge out to the front gates where I see Sayori messing around with her phone. Fortunately, she hadn't noticed me so I engage tactical espionage action mode and creep towards Sayori. **BEEP. **My phone goes off… great. Sayori turns around bewildered by what she heard and sees me in a tiptoeing position. "Eh? Mason, what are you doing? Wait, were you trying to scare me?"

"Well I was going to scare you until I was sold out by my phone, which might I add didn't even have a notification on the home screen so it just went off for no reason."

"You **were **trying to scare me. Mason, that's not a very nice thing to do to your friend." Sayori pouts and crossed her hands which seemed strange since this was a pose I never saw her do in the game.

"True, but still it would've been pretty funny. Still I'm sorry, I shouldn't have tried to do that." I patted the back of her shoulder which seemed to make her smile again. The walk home with Sayori was quiet, we did have some small talk here and there, but not much. I take a look at Sayori and as to be expected she seems sad or distant. _She's so happy all the time, why does she have to be depressed goddammit?_ Suddenly an idea pops into my head. "Hey, Sayori, how about you and me go to the mall? I need to pick up some clothes and I thought it would be good if I had the opinion of a girl to help me choose which outfit." I slowly see her eyes light up and soon after I see her jumping up and down with joy. "Yay! You won't regret this, Mason. I promise I'll help you look like a star." As she says this she sticks out her hand in front of her spreading her fingers open and she has her other hand on her hip, I chuckled a bit at how she currently appeared. _That's better, still it won't do much for her depression. I have to keep her happy and make her feel like she's not a burden to others. _Wait… "Sayori do you know where the mall is?" Sayori is broken out of her pose and points towards the city in the distance. "It's that way! Follow me!" She then takes off running at the speed of light, still I manage to catch up to her. As I'm running behind, Sayori she begins to stumble a bit before tripping over a pebble causing her to begin fall "WAHHHH!" I grabbed her by the back of her shirt, but she had too much momentum already and unfortunately I was brought down with her. "Oof/Oof" I opened my eyes only to be met by the bright blue eyes of Sayori. _Oh no. _I was on top of her and well… the situation I was in made it look like I was gonna… "Mason…" _She looks so… beautiful_. My heart began beating quickly and my breathing pace increased. I know this sounds cliche, but it seems for a moment all the worries I had seemed to disappear. No hanging Sayori, no Seppuku Yuri, no crazed Monika. Just sayori and nothing else… "Mason, could you get off me?" _Huh? Oh right. _"Sorry about that, I didn't mean to uhh… get on top of you, I mean I was trying to save you from falling, but look what happened." I was blushing heavily and I was trying so hard not to stutter although I wasn't the only one who had some trouble. "It's okay, Mason, I know you were just trying to help." Awkward silence began to creep in, but I stopped it by saying "Sayori shouldn't we go to our houses to change first?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, I probably shouldn't have run off like that."

"You really shouldn't have, but anyway we should head home and change before going to the mall"

Sayori and I begin to head toward our houses, I try my best to make conversation with her as to prevent umm… unfortunate circumstances, but she still seems kinda down. We eventually arrive at our houses, "I'll head in and change clothes and grab some cash, you should do the same." Sayor obliges and heads into her home while I do the same. As I enter my house I noises coming from the 2nd floor, _what the hell? What's making that noise? It sounds like barking. _I creep my way upstairs and barking seems to grow louder. _How the hell is there a dog in my room? _I reach my room and slowly turn the doorknob.

"**Woof, woof" **I look around my room and see a smol fluffy white dog sitting atop my bed biting my pillow. _The dog looks like…. wait it can't be, prince? _"Prince, come here." Just as I expected the dog jumps off my bed and rushes towards me and begins to nibble on my pants. _How the hell did my dog end up here? Did he also get sucked into the game or whatever?_ I pick up the dog and bring him downstairs, into the kitchen where I lay him down on the ceramic floor. "Hmm, you're probably hungry right? I don't have dog food, but I could always give you some meat from the fridge." Prince begins to wag his tail excitedly after hearing the word meat. I grab a tray from the cabinet and I grab the steak out the fridge and plop both on the ground near the puppy where he begins to scarf his food down like a dog… puns. I head back upstairs into my room and go toward my closet and change into one of my many pairs of black shirts and into some jeans. Just so I don't look so basic I grab my single blazer and head back downstairs. I sit down on a leather couch in my living room and open up my wallet. _I have more than enough cash to keep me alive for a month and have plenty of food stocked. Still I should find a way to make more money. _That's when upon closer inspection, I noticed a small pocket in my wallet where a debit card was hiding. _Seriously? How rich am I? _My thoughts are stopped when I hear knocking at the door, most likely from Sayori. I get up and make my way towards the door and open it.

"Are you ready to go, Mason?"

"Yeah, just-" **Grrrr**

I look down to see prince nibbling on Sayori's shoe. "AWWW! PUPPY!" _Perfect, just what I was thinking. Having prince around should prevent some of the rain clouds that are bothering Sayori. _"Yea, I was gonna mention him, but I kinda forgot. Anyway, his name is prince and he's an Alaskan Malamute." Sayori doesn't seem to hear me considering she's telling the puppy how much of a "good boy he is," and other remarks, still I can't disagree with her. I snap my fingers in front of Sayori's face which seems to have caught her attention. "Huh? Oh, what is it, Mason?" She didn't sound or look happy after being interrupted with her puppy playtime. "You know we should probably get going, right?" Sayori yet again doesn't hear me, or she's just ignoring me, but I'm forced to do something I didn't want to do. I yanked the pupper away from Sayori. "Wah, no puppy come back !"

"The puppy's not coming back, at least not until we come back from the mall so let's hurry up and go."

"Fine, but when we get back you have to let me play with the puppy."

"Sure, whatever you say '' Sayori seems satisfied with my answer and so we soon make our way out of my house and onto the street. Sayori points the way towards the mall and so we begin to make our way there, but first Sayori's got some questions.

"So Mason, what do you think of the literature club, isn't it great?"

"It seems alright I suppose, I'm just glad there's a few members, I find it hard to remember names and I'm not a fan of huge clubs. Although, those girls seem like they'll be alright."

"They're really nice people once you get to know them, especially Natsuki, even if she does come off as a bit aggressive, but is there one that you want to be friends with?"

"What do you mean 'want to be friends with?' Why do I get the feeling you're implying something more than just simple friends." I cocked an eyebrow at Sayori.

"Eheh, What makes you say that?" Sayori is poking both of her index fingers against each other.

"Your tone and the way you look currently, you look very nervous or uncertain."

"Uwaah? I'm not nervous, I'm just ... asking a question is all."

"Okay, whatever you say Sayori."

We continue walking towards the mall and Sayori keeps asking me questions about what I thought of the literature club and the girls in it. While walking I take in the sights of the city, there's plenty of buildings as tall as skyscrapers and it's bustling with people trying to get to where they need to be. It's a lot different than from my town, too many people, it's overwhelming. Eventually I and Sayori arrive at the mall which seems to be a large 2 story high building with a large parking lot surrounding it from every direction. Cars litter the area with people coming and going as they please. We enter at one of the many entrances and as soon as we enter I'm hit by a cold breeze. _Jesus, it's cold in here, good thing I have my blazer. It's no surprise they have A/C cranked up since it's kinda hot outside. I wonder if Sayori's feeling cold…_I turn and look towards Sayori who seems to be shivering. "Hey, Sayori do you feel cold? I noticed you were shivering and I was wondering if you wanted my blazer to keep you warm." I take off my blazer and extend it towards Sayori. "What? No I'll be fine, Mason." Sayori shakes her head and tries to wave me off. "Sayori, I can see that you're shivering. Please just take the blazer already, I insist." Sayori grabs the blazer and wraps it around herself. "Thank you, Mason." Sayori turns trying to hide her blushing face. "Mhm, let's get going." We made our way to the main lobby of the mall, which was a large circular area with branching paths and escalators leading up to the 2nd floor. "Sayori do you know where's a good place to shop?"

"We can head over to the American Owl Outfitters if you'd like." _I guess all the big brand names in this world have been changed, huh. _"Okay, where is it?" Sayori points up towards the second floor and motioned for me to follow her.

We took the escalator up to the second floor which might I mention was cool even though it's such a simple thing. Eventually Sayori leads me into a store with the name "American Owl Outfitters" where denim seems to be quite common. They have denim jackets, denim shirts, whatever can be shaped with denim is there. "Mason, how do I look?" I bring my attention to Sayori who's managed to put on some denim overalls. _She looks very country girlish, still she looks good I suppose. _"It looks nice on you, but I'm betting we can find something else for you, no?" Sayori nods and trots away over to the women's section of the store. I keep looking throughout the store except nothing really catches my eye apart from the denim stuff. I just decided to go with a button up, long sleeved denim shirt, a black leather jacket, and a flannel shirt. I also go with an assortment of different colored shirts and pants, just so I wouldn't have to wear the same colors. Sayori on the other hand, kept badgering me about which shirt went with which pants, and which shoes matched with the pants… It was annoying to say the least. "Come on, Mason. You're never going to attract any girls if you don't put any thought into what you wear."

"Aren't you always waking up late, should I also include that you don't brush your hair? So don't be talking to me about attraction, I'll attract whomever I like, however I like." Sayori looked hurt after I said that… _*__**sigh**__* dumb move_. "Sayori, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to sound like that. How about I help you pick out an outfit to make up for it?" _I'm going to regret this… _Sayori's face practically lit up as she dragged me from the men's section of the store to the women's section. At least 30 minutes passed before Sayori decided that she didn't want anything… Women these days.

"I think it's about time we head home, don't you think so too, Sayori?"

"Well okay, but can we get something to eat before we head home?"

"Shoar, I guess." Sayori and I begin to wander around the mall looking for somewhere cheap to grab a bite. Eventually, a pretzel stand catches our eyes. "Ooh, Mason, I want a pretzel. Can we get one?" I nod and Sayori runs over to the stand, but as I make my way to the stand I bump into some guy wearing a hoodie, "Sorry." He mutters. I ignored him and continued towards the stand. "All right, that'll be $5.00." _What?! Five bucks for two pretzels, what a ripoff. _I reach into my pocket and… _Wait, where's my wallet? _"Oh shit." I turn around and spot the guy I bumped into earlier, "HEY! STOP RIGHT THERE!" The pickpocket breaks off into a sprint and I drop the bags of clothing and rush after him. _Goddamnit,I should've been paying more attention. _The pickpocket seems to know where he's going, it's like he's done this before. It's difficult running through the crowds, but eventually I start to gain onto him. "Just wait till I get my hands on you!" Then the guy vaults off the second floor onto one of those stands that repair phones and just continues running like it's an everyday thing. _Christ, how am I supposed to keep up with that? _I just go down the nearby escalator because I'm not trying to break my neck. I do lose some distance between me and him, but I still manage to keep up with him somehow, but it looks like he's heading towards the exits. It is getting harder to run, but the thought of losing all my cash fills me with determination and so I start to push myself more. We're out of the mall now and running along the side of the building, he takes a sharp left into an alleyway in hopes of getting away but it's too late I'm already a few inches away from him. _Just a bit more and… _I push my body forward and tackle him causing us to tumble to the grimy alley floor. I pull off his hood and flip him over, I finally get a good look at him, he's got dirty blonde hair that looks unkempt, blue eyes with bags underneath, and a five-o'clock shadow. He seems to be in his early 20s due to how young he looks, but I might be wrong. I grabbed him by his collar and said "Where's my wallet?" He gives me a smug look and says "What wallet?" I raise my fist to his face and clench it. "You've got about one more second."

"One more second for-" I slam his head onto the concrete, "I asked you for my wallet, where the hell is it!" He loses his composure from earlier and now looks terrified. "Okay man, look I just need some cash, please man! I'm going through a rough time, man." I thrust my fist into his face hitting his nose, causing it to start bleeding. "Look I don't care about what you're going through, all I want is my wallet and you're going to give it to me, right now!"

"Please, I'm begging you man! It's for my family."

I raise my fist and-"MASON!" I stop mid swing and let go of the man and turn my attention to Sayori who's approaching rather quickly. "What are you doing, Mason?" I raise an eyebrow at Sayori and say, "I'm getting back what's mine." Sayori crosses her hands, "Mason, didn't you hear, his family isn't doing good. Couldn't you at least give him a few dollars?" I point at the pickpocket on the floor "And encourage him to keep robbing people, yeah no way. People like him need to learn not to take stuff from others."

"Yeah, but he wouldn't need to do that if he had money to help support him and his family." I scoff and look to the man on the floor. _Maybe she's right, I could give him cash, but that doesn't mean he'll stop robbing people. _"Alright fine." I turn towards the man on the floor, "Get up and give me my wallet." He gets up and reaches behind him and pulls out my wallet from his back pocket and hands it to me. "Here." I pull out a few hundred and hand it to him. "Thank you, you're a good man, even if you did hurt me a bit." He chuckles that last part to himself. "Don't thank me like that. You can thank me by not robbing people anymore, and listen if I ever see you rob another person again, I'll follow till you're alone and I'll break all of your fingers on both of your hands. You understand?" He nods his head furiously and puts his hands up. "I swear I won't do that anymore, I'll take the money you gave me and you use it to help my family and I'll look for a job. By the way my name's Nicolas Curisu, but my friends call me Nick, what's yours?" He reaches out to shake my hand. _What's with this guy, I was beating him a moment ago and now he wants to be all buddy, buddy with me… _I shake his hand "I'm Mason Visconti, that's Sayori over there."

"Well it was nice meeting you two, but I best be on my way. Maybe I'll see you around, eh?" Nick turns around and begins to walk to the other end of the alley where you could a street bustling with people and the sound of cars honking. "Yea, sure I guess." I wave goodbye to him and I beckon Sayori over to me. "Come on Sayori, I think we should head home as well, since it's getting late."

"Aww, but I didn't even get my pretzel." Sayori pouts and crosses her hands. "Come on, I'll make you something to eat at my place." Sayori's face lights up and she grabs my left hand whilst holding on to the shopping bags with the other and she begins to drag me out of the alley. _Great…_ Minutes later, we're out of the alley and walking alongside a street, being careful as to not bump into passerby. "Mason, can I ask you something?"

"Shoar."

"Why'd you beat the heck out of Nick?"

"Well, because he stole my cash, duh"

"No, what I mean is, why did you beat him up so badly? Like you seemed really, really angry..."

_She wasn't wrong, I was pissed, really pissed. It reminded me of someone._

"Let's just say, I don't like people who think they can get away with doing some pretty nasty things. You get me?"

"I think so?" Sayori looked a bit puzzled, but was satisfied with my answer as she stopped interrogating me. She carried one bag on each hand while I carried two bags, _I shouldn't have bought so much clothing…_ The walk home was calming, it almost reminded me of home. _Home… what happened to it? I'm here, but this isn't home, I can't forget that. I have to save the girls and then find a way out of here. _We finally reached our neighborhood and within a few more minutes we were at my house. I enter my kitchen and plop the bags on one of the counters while Sayori does the same. "Now, where's puppy?" Sayori begins to frantically search for the missing puppy. "He's probably upstairs sleeping. Most likely he's in my room." Sayori rushes upstairs towards my room. Meanwhile I check my phone and see that I have missing messages from Monika. "**Mason, there was also one other thing I should've mentioned. It seems that there are corrupt files in the system, but I can't really tell what kind of files they are. Just be on the lookout for them, okay? Love you." **_Love you? Shoot, how could I forget, Monika is in love with me! _I facepalm myself. W_hat do I do? I kind of have a thing for all of them, but I don't want Monika to freak out and go fucking ape-shit like she did in the game. _"**Uhh okay cool."**

I proceed to put my phone on silent and proceed to head upstairs to my bedroom. I gently open the door... Sayori's on the bed with the puppy. She has him on her lap as she scratches behind his ear. I chuckle to myself at the scene in front of me, "Cute." I mutter under my breath. I look at Sayori's face, she seems content. "Sayori." She turns her head towards me. "Hmm? What is it, Mason?"

"You ready to help me cook?" Sayori bounces up from my bed, almost dropping the puppy. "Yes please! I'm starving, but Mason, what are we cooking?" I scratch my chin as I think for a moment. "How about some steak? Does that sound good to you?"

"Mmm, steak sounds delicious, let's cook some!" Sayori says this as she rushes downstairs all while holding the puppy. "Don't drop the dog!" I warned. _This girl… _I shake my head. I head back downstairs and find sayori ransacking my fridge while the pup sits by her, cocking his head as he observes the human doing… human things? "What are you doing?" I raise an eyebrow and her. "Looking for the meat." She says as she continues to scour the lower part of my fridge. "Check the top compartment." Sayori obliges as she looks through the freezer (is that what it's called or is it just called the top compartment?) "Found it!" Sayori says as she holds the bag of meat in the air. "Put it in the sink and turn on the hot water. It needs to thaw out." Sayori does as she's told and meanwhile I'm putting back food she pulled out from my fridge. Sayori sits on the stool in my kitchen and giggles as she sees me cleaning up her mess, "Hehe…" I look at her and roll my eyes. After cleaning up the fridge, I grab a pan from the rack and put it on the stove; I turn on the stove to prepare for the steak. I turn to Sayori, "Do you want some pepper or salt on it?" She ponders for a second before answering. "Let me try it first." I shrug, "Fair enough."

Minutes later of flipping the steak and cutting it in half for me and sayori, She finally takes a bite of it, "Mmmm~ This tastes amazing, Mason!" I grin, "I'm glad you like it, Sayo." I grab a soda from my fridge and serve myself the steak or what's left of it.

Now it's time I try the steak. I cut off a piece of the steak and observed it, it's still hot so that's why I have the soda nearby. I plop the piece into my mouth… _It tastes like regular steak, I don't know what got Sayori so hyped. _I continue to eat the normal tasting steak, at least until I notice Sayori wolfing down the rest of her food. "Mmm, that was delicious, Mason. Is there still any left?" I shake my head which turns Sayori's smile into a frown. "Aww, I wanted more of your steak. Can I please have a piece of your's?" I sigh "Jesus, women. You eat a lot, don't you?"

Sayori giggles to herself, "I just have a big tummy." I cut a piece of my steak and hand it to her on a fork which she gladly accepts by biting it off. I check the time on my phone, _9:00._ "Sayori you should go home. It's already 9:00."

"I want to play with the puppy though…" She gives me puppy dog eyes

I must resist her cuteness, "No, tomorrow we have school, dummy. I don't want you to be tired, please go home and get some rest, for me?"

"Fine, but you have to let me play with puppy next time I come over."

"Sure whatever."

"Yay!" I exit my house with Sayori and walk her over to her house. I say my goodbyes as she closes her door behind her. _Finally, she left. _I head back home and finish the rest of my food and put my plates in the dishwasher to wash. I also open the backyard door in case the puppy needs to go out. I head upstairs to my room and sit by my desk to finish up any homework I have. After 30 minutes or so, I'm finally done with it. I lay on my bed and think about the day. _Today felt like a dream, but it wasn't. It was real, all of it was real. I still can't wrap my head around it. I'm in the game I always wished I would be in, well I did a few years ago. _I get up and change into more comfortable clothes and I get beneath my sheets. I drift off to sleep wondering what tomorrow has in store.

_Chapter 2 End_


End file.
